To Sing
by Jaina L Solo
Summary: Jaina has talent, one not even Jacen knows about....


To Sing 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Song belongs to Smash Mouth (most of it). Blink 182-thanks for the idea. 

By Jaina 

She swung her legs over the railing to her room. She couldn't beleive that she had to stoop to this just to have a good time these days. When she was younger she could just slip out to meet him. What was his name? The one who had left with little explination. Just stuck in a whirlwind of guilt. She shook her head, forgetting her hair for a moment. Then is swung in front of her. Golden locks down to her waist. It also reminded her that her eyes were now a reflection of his. Of his blazing green ones, that had always been so friendly. Except for the one time. The time he held that sword. The image flew out of her brain as she hit the ground. She turned to look at the palace. No longer was she the girl on the holovid, who's life was shapped and molded by others. She was now then name that had come to her in the dream. Amidala. 

**** 

Jacen pounded on the door of his sister's room. He wouldn't let her sleep through another dinner. That had been her excuse for what...four nights now? He gave up, trying to prob where she was. But it was difficult, something was disrupting the signal. It couldn't be Jaina, she wasn't advanced enough in her skills to be able to block him out completly. He shrugged, deciding she must really be tired and Anakin was just messing with their minds again. He might be able to block their signal, Jacen wasn't quite sure what all his little brother could do. He went back stairs to once again entertain Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, Lusa, and Rayanr. Alone. Again. 

**** 

Amidala. Where had she gotten that name? Right now it was just an unfimlar person who reappeard in dream after dream she experienced. "Doesn't matter, not really," Jaina muttered as she walked into the bar. She smiled as she looked around at the now familar scene. The scene she had gotten so used to the past nights. "Amidala!" Jaina had finally learned to turn at the name and saw Deptin running toward her, "Hey!" he said as he stopped, panting beside her, "You gonna get up there tonight?" "Of course," Amidala said with a grin at her new friend, "you, Jevion, and Acton ready?" "We're always ready baby," he replied with a grin. 

**** 

"I don't know how to block that strong of a signal," Anakin pleaded again as his brother paced the room. "Then where is she?" Jacen said turning on Anakin, "If you aren't blocking out the signal, then what is? And where is she?" Tenel Ka had finally broken the lock on Jaina's door and the group had entered along with Anakin and Tahiri. To find...no Jaina. "Wait a second," Jacen said turning around to face his friends, his eyes clouded for a moment. "What, friend Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked standing up. All of them were on Courscant, visiting while on break from the acadamy. "It went down, just for a moment, I can't penpoint it exactly, but I can get pretty close to Jaina," Jacen said with a concerned look on his face. "Then what's wrong that's a good thing right?" Tahiri asked. "Yeah, but she's in the lower levels....I think she's in trouble, she wouldn't willingly go down there without Zekk, at least not the Jaina I know," he said as he headed for the door. "Here we go again," Raynar mumbled as they all left the room, ready to go solve yet another problem. 

**** 

Jaina cringed for just a moment. She had let her gaurd down. But maybe he didn't feel it. She hoped he didn't. He'd die if he saw her like this. Blond hair, green eyes. Black spagetti strap, tight jeans. Yep, Jacen would flip if he saw his sister like this. She just hoped he kept his mouth shut if he did. She looked up before she had to go on. She was proud of herself, according to her father and mother she shouldn't be able to sing. They hadn't let her take lessons when she was little. She remembered how well Jacen played the sax, and Anakin the violin. How many times had she heard that she should strive to be more like her brothers? Too many times. But she could sing. And they couldn't. And now she sang against everything they all stood for. Then she saw him. In the crowd. The boy who had left her, and turned against her. He was now a man. She could see the black hair, the green eyes, and the grin. The grin she had longed to see for the past year. Without realizing what she was doing she found herself walking toward him. She saw his head turn toward her. His mouth dropped open, he knew who she was. How could he forget. He had loved her so much.... "Jaina?" he asked, barley abled to get the words out, speaking so silently that even the bartender and other customer he had been joking with couldn't hear him. "Amidala," she stated, holding out her hand. He took it, kissing it lightly, playing the game they had always played. "Princess," he said with a small grin, "How are you tonight?" He asked, tucking her hand under his arm and leading her to a table. Jaina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked in wonderment as she looked across the table at him, taking in everything about him. He looked good with his new hair cut, shorter now. "Bounty hunting. I'm one of the best in the galaxy now," he said with a grin that lacked modesty. "But you'll never be able to be what I want you to be," she said still entrapped within his eyes. "What?" he asked his eyes swinging up to lock with hers. They bore into her head, after all this time, after all that work, now she told him that it would be all for nothing, she the ultimate prize would never except him.... "You aren't my friend. That's all I've ever wanted," she said with an innosence he could still find in him if he truely wanted too. "Well maybe we can try that again?" he said in a softer tone after a pause. Jaina smiled and nodded. "So what's up with the hair and eyes Princess? and the name?" "Too many people recognize me. And I'm so sick of everyone on top. I just want to be someone else, someone who can slip into this dream world down here, where everything happens according to...no one, there's no authority. It's amazing." "I doubt many people would discribe down here that way," he said with a grin as Deptin ran up to them. "Hey, Ami, I've been lookin everywhere for you, we're on in a few minutes," he said, with a look of relief on his face. "Deptin, this is Zekk, an old friend of mine, Zekk this is Deptin, one of the guitarist in my band," she said gesturing at each of the guys in turn, "if you'll excuse me Zekk?" she asked as Deptin ran back towards the other two members and pointing towards Jaina. "Of course Ami," he said making her heart and soul melt, with just the way he said it, "by the way how long has this band been together, you weren't here last month..." "About two days," she said with a grin as she jogged off. 

**** 

Jacen became even for discuragged as he opened up the last door. This was the only other bar in the area. He glanced up at his spiked green hair. They had figured out after the first two bars, and about the sixth stampede that he and Anakin couldn't be seen. They'd be killed by screaming girls. He glanced around, looking for Jaina. He didn't see her, just another slut on stage singing about.....well the fall of the government. Now that was weird. He continued to look, then noticed a weird site. Zekk, sitting in a bar, his gaze never leaving the singer. Jacen motioned for the others to follow him as he headed towards Zekk, the words to the song sinking in. 

Twenty-five years ago, they spoke out and they broke out of recession, and agression, and together they talked and they broke out with good times around a bonfire, just singing and clappin, man what the hell happened? Yes, some were spellbound, some were hellbound, somethey fell down. Some guy got drunk, and caused a major melt down. And their kids were hippi chicks, all hypocrytes, because fashion is smashin, the total mating event. 

So don't dely, act now, supplies are runnin out. And now we go strait the line, six to eight years to arrive. and if you follow their men, then tommorow their dead, you might as well be walking on the sun. 

Jacen shook his head at all of that. He knew it ws talking about the celebration after the battle of Endor. But he had never heard it told like that. And whoever that was, just called him a hypocryte. He reached Zekk's table, and took a seat. The young man didn't look surprised to see him, and just smiled and nodded toward the stage. Jacen turned around to see who the girl was that had insulted the goverment his parents and uncle had worked so hard to create. He almost passed out. His sister, who he had assumed hurt or injured, was up there, in.....something. He didn't even think it was really clothes. His parents would die if they found her like that. And singing against all they had learned. Singing. She could sing. Even he didn't know that. **** 

How had he found her? She didn't have time to wonder as she scaled the wall up to her balcony. She pulled her self over, scrambling into her room, throwing on a huge shirt that she had taken from Zekk so many years ago. She ran into the refresher and stepped into the shower, only to remember she was wearing a shirt still. Quickly she stripped it off and threw it into the hair drying machine next to the sink. It shold be dry soon. She stepped into the shower and watched as the yellow from her hair ran out and down the drain she sighed with releif, as her normal brown hair, which in fact had grown since Zekk had last seen her. She stepped out, and after toweling off pulled the now dry shirt over her head and wrapped the towel around her head. She liked to sleep with her hair wet. It made it look more natural. She added the eye solution that washed out the green in her eyes. Quickly she discarded the towel and jumped into bed. Only to bolt up again. She looked at her door. She had locked it before she left. It was now, what? It looked like it had been broken into.. "By a Dothmorian warrior," she muttered as she got up and pushed it more seculary closed. Then her eyes fluttered shut and the door fell under her magic spell. If anyone found out she had this much power.....the door transformed back into the shape it had been built in. Satisfied, Jaina called for lights off and jumped into to bed. Just in time too. She felt them all moving nearer. And heard their confused voices as they reached her fixed door. Fortunatly she didn't feel Zekk with them. And she did feel her mother's disbeleif. She was safe. For now. 

To be continued.... 

(by the way, I know all those words in that song aren't right, but I don't really care right now.) 


End file.
